Whose Bright Idea Was This? - A Tom Hiddleston One Shot
by sherekahnsgirl
Summary: Short, mild spanking kind of teaser thing - Tom's lover does something she's proud of but that he doesn't approve of. Mildly dominant Tom, erotica, discipline, smut


A/N: 18+

Just something short that poured out of me a while ago.

Work Text:

Tom asked in an exaggeratedly patient tone as he ran his hand over his entire face slowly, as if he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, then peeped out from between his fingers at me from where he sat on the end of our bed as I stood before him, "Tell me again what you did, love?"

Realizing now that deciding to tell him about what I'd done - what I'd considered to be a good thing - might not be have been in my best interest, I began to bite my lip, "I stopped the car -"

"And where did you just tell me you were at the time you -" his voice sounded strained now along _with_ the chiding tone " - stopped the car?"  
I didn't really want to admit it, considering his reaction, but I knew he wasn't going to give me any option. "The A1."

I could see him swallow hard; that muscle in his strong jaw started ticcing rhythmically and I knew he was clenching his teeth - another distinctly _not_ a good sign. "And you did that because of what, again?"

It took me even longer to begin to answer that question, my pride at what I'd done fading fast in the face of his anger - however controlled and composed he was trying to seem. I began to shift nervously on my feet and he reached out to capture my hands in his big ones, rubbing his thumbs over my knuckles. I shuffled nervously back and forth, tugging experimentally at his hold only to verify what I already thought - that he definitely wasn't going to let go of me any time soon. In fact, he tugged back, which brought me, to stand disturbingly close to him with those long legs bracketing mine.

Knowing, too, that he wasn't going to wait forever for me to respond - and since it looked like I was already in deep, deep trouble - I went to answer - however reluctantly - but not before he let one hand go to tip my chin up so that our eyes met as I confessed. I frowned down at him for a second, until I saw that eyebrow go up in warning as I found my hand firmly reclaimed.

Sighing softly, I repeated what I had told him excitedly when I came in the door a few minutes ago, after which he had taken firm hold of me and led me into our bedroom.

"There was a dog - a beautiful kind of golden retrieverish dog - he kind of looked like you used to -" I could see that having said that hadn't earned me any points with him either so I pressed on, " - running across the highway - the motorway," I corrected myself. "He was _so_ going to get hit any minute, so I pulled as far onto the shoulder as I could and -" his fingers tightened almost painfully around mine " - rescued him."

He didn't say anything for a long moment, his chin tucked down, staring out at me from under a deeply furrowed brow - and I knew that look all too well and what it meant for the welfare of my behind - so I began to babble.

Another not very good idea on top of all the others, it turned out.

"He was fine, and he had a collar with tags, so I got him into my car and called his owner and we met in a parking lot - car park. He tried to give me a reward but of course I refused it."

Suddenly he was rubbing his forehead with his hand and holding onto my other one just that much more securely. "So, if I have this straight, you pulled your car onto the side of the busiest highway -"

"Motorway," I corrected automatically, then wished desperately that I hadn't.

He glared at me and continued as if I hadn't spoken, " - one of the _busiest_ , if not _the_ busiest, highways in England - _during rush hour_ \- even though you had no _real_ emergency -"

"But the puppy - !"

All he had to do was to narrow those eyes the tiniest bit and I shut up immediately.

"No. Real. Emergency," he repeated with a bit of an angry sigh at the end. "Then you got out and walked headlong into two out of four lanes of traffic traveling at an enormous rate of speed -"

I opened my mouth to say that the speed limit where I was was only 60, as opposed to 70, but reconsidered quickly, realizing that he might well not consider that to be a mitigating circumstance, and closing it with an unintentionally loud _click_.

" - to rescue a dog that wasn't even ours."

I sighed in relief that he'd finally gotten through what he obviously considered to be a horror story, but my relief was distinctly premature.

"And _then_ you took a big, unfamiliar dog, who may or may not have been a biter, or sick, or even just understandably scared because it might have been injured, into your small car and drove it to meet a strange man in a car park."

I was practically biting through my lower lip. This was _not_ going to end well for me . . . "Well, if you're going to put it like _that_ it doesn't sound like such a good idea, but - No!"

He proceeded to put the only butt he was concerned with over his lap with entirely too practiced ease merely by pulling on the wrist he already had tight hold of. He was way too strong to resist - even if I'd known it was coming and was actively trying to avoid it - and within seconds I was over his lap, my hands gathered well up on my back, my short skirted dress riding up much further than I could have imagined - the hem pretty much closer to my waist than the fullest curve of my rear, revealing my defenseless behind, fervently wishing I'd worn ugly granny panties instead of an itty bitty thong that left the entirety of my butt cheeks bare and vulnerable to him.

Note to self: buy more granny panties - preferably the armored kind.

What was I _thinking_? I knew better than to leave myself that defenseless around Tom!

There was no lecture; he just raised that enormous palm of his and began to bring it down on my bottom, and the first time I kicked my feet up, trying to hit his arm enough that at least _one_ swat would come down anywhere but my already horribly sore flesh, he shifted me so that he could lay one of his legs over both of mine, the weight of his rendering mine absolutely useless. It was like trying to heft a fallen redwood off my legs.

I was completely caught, going nowhere unless he allowed me to, and he seemed in no mood to stop any time soon.

Whose bright idea had it been to let _him_ decide when to spank me, goddamnit?!

Oh.

Yeah.

 _Mine_.

Sigh.


End file.
